


Wait in the Fire

by catvampcrazines



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bless prompt calls. Hee., Bonus angsty Tumblr tags added to the notes section at the end., F/M, Ficlet, Future!Pydia, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Pydia, This was my first bit of angst during my initial week of Pydia writing, the rest being fluff and a bit of smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set maybe five years into the future. Pre-relationship.) Lydia has been poisoned and Peter stays behind to protect and look after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ageless_aislynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/gifts).



"Get away from me, Peter."

"You can’t tell me to do that. Everyone else went out to get that antidote for you." He wrung a cloth from a bowl of ice water and placed it on her brow, soaking up peppered sweat that threatened to bead and run down her temple. "Looks like you didn’t need to wear blush today, Lydia. You’ve got plenty of a flush in your cheeks."

She stared at him with eyes struggling to focus through pain, gritting her teeth as best as she could without setting off a fresh domino effect of oversensitized and stinging nerves.

"I hate you."

"Yeah," he murmured softly and dipped the cloth again into the water, stoking the sides of her face, her cheeks with it; he smiled faintly when she closed her eyes in something akin to bliss. "Definitely not wearing much makeup anymore…" he said, half reverence, half joke—he couldn’t keep quiet enough to hide his worry for the strong banshee.

Her lids slanted open, enough to feature glaring, sharp, green eyes that gave him a shot of hope. “Shut,” she breathed, “up”—her lashes fell back down—“and go back to playing nurse.”

Peter stilled for a second, lifting his hand away as he trembled with laughter that, for once, he tried to keep inside. By the wan smile on her face, she could feel the vibrations. “Yes, Mam.” Only nurses didn’t typically lean forward and gently swipe lipstick away from plush lips for close to a full minute, past the removal of color, taking comfort in the softening of Lydia’s mouth—which held surprisingly no argument, the cadence of her breath easing into an absorbed relaxation.

He’d thought she might be able to rest until the even raise of her chest hitched, a tear slipping from the corner of an eye. He stroked it away with his thumb and freshened the cloth, laying it over eyes that he knew were hot and sore. She didn’t fight him when he cupped her hand in his, bringing the fingers of his other hand in to link with hers—not tightly, but present, as he leaned in close to try and ground her. 

[♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf) [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjO4IenAyUw)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from ageless-aislynn): Running
> 
> The vibe of this ficlet is courtesy of Jeff Buckley's song Grace, a particular performance linked in the x at the bottom of the fic. 
> 
> They’re not even together yet and I—*whimper* *pushes monitor off of desk* I love those little things that build up to them trusting each other more, building on their connection.
> 
> Also, my tags from the post of this on Tumblr, because Jeff Buckley reached those pained and raging cries at the end and Peter kept whispering to me:
> 
> #Can you imagine if they were too late? How Peter would just break after staying with her to watch... #to try and comfort her and not be able to take away any of the pain because he's not an alpha.
> 
> #Sweet fuck #what if she ended there? #OR - *shivers - what if she ended, but he decided to try to bring her back and she's even more banshee after he finally achieves it? #Banshee Lydia 2.0 #A full year to three years finding a way #lots of failure as he searches because bringing back a banshee isn't the same as bringing back a wolf.


End file.
